When One Plus One Equals One
by The Dark Side of Me
Summary: Takato has just been through a bad experience and he is in the dumps. It will be up to someone from his childhood to help turn him around.


**DS Me:** "Hello to anyone that reads my stories."" This will be a Rukato."

**Rika:** "Your are pairing me up with Googlehead. I'll have your head." Rika says as she picks up a large wooden mallet.

**DS Me:** "Rika where did you get the mallet and the readers and myself know you like him." Rika blushes as red as a tomato.

**Rika:** "I carry it around for writers like you and I do like Takato." Rika says that last of that in a whisper.

**DS Me:** "I didn't hear that Rika." Takato is standing in the doorway.

**Rika:** "I Like Takato." Rika almost screams.

**DS Me:** "Don't look behind you Rika." As Rika turns around to see Takato.

Rika: "I'm going to kill you." Rika says looking back at me.

**DS Me: **"Takato can you do the disclaimer and start the story, thanks." I say as I start running from Rika and that crazily large mallet.

**Takato:** "DS Me owns only the time he put into the story and the time it took to type it.""So with out more waiting, lets start the story about Rika and myself." Takato says blushing.

**When One Plus One Equals One**

**BY**

**The Dark Side of Me**

There is a saying that only two incomplete and broken lives can mend each other. That true love can come from the most unlikely place and people. This is a short example of the power of this saying.

This story is about a 17 year old boy and girl. They have both been through their share of hardship and lose. Their kindness and trust for each other will turn to love for one another now. There are other things that may happen but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the day they truly meet for the first time.

It was raining out. This was the type of rain that no one should be out in. The sad thing was that there was one boy sitting on a bench with no umbrella. Looking at him you wouldn't know if it was the rain streaming down his face or if it was tears. Only if you knew what happened earlier would you know the truth. His girlfriend had left him because of something that he did as a child. He was Takato the unofficial leader of the Tamers that had corrupted his digimon out of rage. He later made peace with everyone, even his digimon. His girlfriend Jeri had forgiven him but recently she has been bringing it up. She only twenty minutes ago broke up with him. It was the reason he was in the state he was in no. What he didn't know was that the very person that would help him was walking through the park now.

The person walking through the park was a girl by the name of Rika. She was one of the Tamers titled the "Digimon Ice Queen". When she was younger, most people would not see her as a kind person but in recent years, she has opened part of her heart to others. The funny thing is that it was all thanked to one person. She never did thank him. When she pushed him away like the others. He tried harder. Over the many years, he was the person to melt the cold shell she had built for herself. Even her relationship with her mother was better. Rika had finally convinced her mother that she didn't want to model. Honestly, she didn't know what she wanted out of life. She was about to find her answer in the person that helped her so long ago.

Takato had started to walk home. He needed to get home. His clothes were soaked and he was cold. He walked like he was dead to the world. He didn't watch where he was going and walked right into some one. This is where our story begins.

"Hey buddy, watch where your going," Rika yelled because she was wet now.

"Rika," Takato says sluggishly. Rika stares at the mess of a human in front of her.

"Takato, why are you out in the rain, you're soaked," Rika says concernedly.

"I don't want to talk about it and I was heading home," says Takato kind of distantly.

"I can't believe I'm saying but my house is closer, so you're coming with me," says Rika.

"Ok," Takato says kind of shocked. They walk toward Rika's house in silence.

When They got there Rika yelled to her grandmother.

"Grandma do we still have some of dad's old clothes," yelled Rika.

"I don't know but I can look, why," Rika's grandmother yelled back.

"I found a drowned rat out in the rain and I felt like I needed to help him," Rika yelled into the house.

"Ok, send him in," Rika's grandmother yelled from somewhere in the house. Takato look at Rika perplexed.

"Go that way," Rika lightly chuckled to herself as she pointed to the left.As Takato walk off, Rika takes off toward her room but something was troubling her. "Why did I help Takato, it usually the other way around with us," Rika asked herself out loud.

"I'd say it's because you care about him," said a voice within one of the room Rika passed.

"Mom, how long have you been home," asked Rika kind of embarrassed.

"I heard the whole thing and almost everyone can she you care about him and that he cares about you," Rika's mom said. Rika seeing no way out of this and that lying to her mother would get her nowhere. Rika broke down.

"Mom I do care about him a lot but I lost my chance, he has a girlfriend," Rika says a tears begin to form. Rika's mom could just see Takato coming this way.

"Rika, you can still tell him how you feel, keeping it locked away only hurt you," Rika's mother says.

"I know mom but I care to much for Takato to put that weight on him," Rika says to her mother. All Rika's mother did was smile.

"What's with the smile mom, please god no," Rika says the last part in a hurry as she spin around and is shock to see Takato standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there," asked Rika with a hint of blush on her face. Takato on the other hand was bright as a tomato.

"I didn't hear it all but I heard the last part," Takato says.

Rika's mom walks out see that she is not needed. Neither one of them know where to start. They both are embarrassed at the moment. Takato was the first to speak.

"Is it true what you said Rika," asked Takato. All Rika did was nod because she didn't trust her voice. Takato begins to chuckle then it turns into a laugh.

"What's so funny," Rika says kind of mad.

"The funny thing is that Jeri broke up with me, it was the reason I was out in the rain," Takato says as he finishes laughing.

"Why would she break up with you, everyone saw you guys as the perfect couple," Rika said kind of sadly.

"It had to do with when I created Megidramon, I thought she had forgiven me but I guess not," Takato says.

"I don't think she knows what she gave up," started Rika. Takato looked at her perplexed.

"From what I've seen you are anything but the person you were that day, you are the most kind, brave, and honorable person I know," Rika says. "Out of everyone, you help everyone the most during the adventure we had, plus you even help crack my shell over time," Rika finished with a warm smile. Takato's face was expressionless. He was in shock from hearing everything that Rika said. "I'm sorry Takato," Rika says as she begins to walk off. As she take a few steps an arm grabs her. "Takato," Rika never gets the chance to finish because Takato kisses her as she turns around. They stay like that for a few seconds. As they brake, they are both gasping for air.

"I think you may be right," Takato says between breaths. Rika didn't say anything. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a smile from ear to ear. Rika was about to speak but her mother yelled for her.

"Rika, is you friend staying for dinner," asked her mother. Rika looks at Takato and he nods.

"Yes mom, we will be in there in a few minutes," Rika yells back.

"Rika you may want to change," Takato tells Rika with a puddle under her feet.

"That would be a good idea," Rika says as she runs toward her room. She walks back in a dry shirt and baggy pants. She then offers her hand to Takato. "Lets go Takato," Rika says as they link hands and walk toward the kitchen. They arrive in the kitchen to see Rika's mother and grandmother talking. Rika's mother is the first to see their hands.

"So when will we be hearing wedding bells," asked Rika's mother. Takato and Rika both blush a bright as the sun.

"Mom," Rika says out of embarrassment. All Takato does is shake his head.

"What have I got myself into," Takato says kind of sadly. Rika looks at Takato.

"You have a love that you will never have to worry about leaving you," Rika says as she kisses Takato.

As they brake the kiss, Takato says," I don't know about wedding bells yet but we still have a few more years before we have to worry about that." Takato was looking tenderly at Rika.

"I will wait for that day Takato," Rika says tenderly to Takato.

Now two heart are mended. One true life has been made. Life for them is about to change but that is another story altogether.

* * *

**DS Me:** "Well there is my story."

**Rika:** "What did you do to me.""I was OOC a lot." Rika was fuming.

**DS Me:** "In the time period this took place, I would say you would have changed a lot."

**Rika:** "But you made me to mushy." She was holding the mallet again.

**DS Me:** "Rika I did put you with Takato, it could have been Ryo so stop." Rika drops the mallet.

**Rika:** "You wouldn't dare." She said angerly but if you had this closely you could see a hint of fear.

**DS Me:** "I would hate to so don't force me."

**Rika:** "Ok and the scene you did with me and him was good so I'll let it slide."

**DS Me:** "By the way Rika where is Takato." At that Rika blushes.

**Rika:** "I don't know but I'll go look for him as she runs off."

**DS Me:** "Anyone want to guess what's happened to him.""Until next time this is The Dark Side of Me."


End file.
